criminalmindsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Criminal Minds/Episodios
Mentes Criminales cuenta actualmente con mucho más de 260 episodios. El primero fue "Extreme Aggressor" que se emitió en la cadena de televisión estadounidense CBS el 22 de septiembre de 2005. Temporada 1 MC1x01.jpg|'1. Extreme Aggressor'|link=Extreme Aggressor Compulsion.jpg|'2. Compulsion'|link=Compulsion Won't Get Fooled Again.jpg|'3. Won't Get Fooled Again'|link=Won't Get Fooled Again Plain Sight.jpg|'4. Plain Sight'|link=Plain Sight Broken Mirror.jpg|'5. Broken Mirror'|link=Broken Mirror L.D.S.K..jpg|'6. L.D.S.K.'|link=L.D.S.K. The Fox.jpg|'7. The Fox'|link=The Fox Natural Born Killer.jpg|'8. Natural Born Killer'|link=Natural Born Killer Derailed.jpg|'9. Derailed'|link=Derailed The Popular Kids.jpg|'10. The Popular Kids'|link=The Popular Kids Blood Hungry.jpg|'11. Blood Hungry'|link=Blood Hungry What Fresh Hell.jpg|'12. What Fresh Hell?'|link=What Fresh Hell? Poison.jpg|'13. Poison'|link=Poison Riding the Lightning.jpg|'14. Riding the Lightning'|link=Riding the Lightning Unfinished Business.jpg|'15. Unfinished Business'|link=Unfinished Business The Tribe.jpg|'16. The Tribe'|link=The Tribe A Real Rain.jpg|'17. A Real Rain'|link=A Real Rain Somebody's Watching.jpg|'18. Somebody's Watching'|link=Somebody's Watching Machismo.jpg|'19. Machismo'|link=Machismo 120 RUNNING AND CHASING.jpg|'20. Charm and Harm'|link=Charm and Harm Secrets and Lies.jpg|'21. Secrets and Lies'|link=Secrets and Lies The Fisher King, Part 1.jpg|'22. The Fisher King, Part 1'|link=The Fisher King: Part 1 Temporada 2 The Fisher King, Part 2.jpg|'1. The Fisher King, Part 2'|link=The Fisher King: Part 2 P911.jpg|'2. P911'|link=P911 The Perfect Storm.jpg|'3. The Perfect Storm'|link=The Perfect Storm Psychodrama.jpg|'4. Psychodrama'|link=Psychodrama Aftermath.jpg|'5. Aftermath'|link=Aftermath The Boogeyman.jpg|'6. The Boogeyman'|link=The Boogeyman North Mammon.jpg|'7. North Mammon'|link=North Mammon Empty Planet.jpg|'8. Empty Planet'|link=Empty Planet The Last Word.jpg|'9. The Last Word'|link=The Last Word Lessons Learned.jpg|'10. Lessons Learned'|link=Lessons Learned Sex, Birth, Death.jpg|'11. Sex, Birth, Death'|link=Sex, Birth, Death Profiler, Profiled.jpg|'12. Profiler, Profiled'|link=Profiler, Profiled No Way Out.jpg|'13. No Way Out'|link=No Way Out The Big Game.jpg|'14. The Big Game'|link=The Big Game Revelations.jpg|'15. Revelations'|link=Revelations Fear and Loathing.jpg|'16. Fear and Loathing'|link=Fear and Loathing Distress.jpg|'17. Distress'|link=Distress Jones.jpg|'18. Jones'|link=Jones Ashes and Dust.jpg|'19. Ashes and Dust'|link=Ashes and Dust Honor Among Thieves.jpg|'20. Honor Among Thieves'|link=Honor Among Thieves Open Season.jpg|'21. Open Season'|link=Open Season Legacy.jpg|'22. Legacy'|link=Legacy No Way Out II The Evilution of Frank.jpg|'23. No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank'|link=No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank Temporada 3 Doubt.jpg|'1. Doubt'|link=Doubt In Name and Blood.jpg|'2. In Name and Blood'|link=In Name and Blood Scared to Death.jpg|'3. Scared to Death'|link=Scared to Death Children of the Dark.jpg|'4. Children of the Dark'|link=Children of the Dark Seven Seconds.jpg|'5. Seven Seconds'|link=Seven Seconds About Face.jpg|'6. About Face'|link=About Face Identity.jpg|'7. Identity'|link=Identity Lucky.jpg|'8. Lucky'|link=Lucky Penelope.jpg|'9. Penelope'|link=Penelope True Night.jpg|'10. True Night'|link=True Night Birthright.jpg|'11. Birthright'|link=Birthright 3rd Life.jpg|'12. 3rd Life'|link=3rd Life Limelight.jpg|'13. Limelight'|link=Limelight Damaged.jpg|'14. Damaged'|link=Damaged A Higher Power.jpg|'15. A Higher Power'|link=A Higher Power Elephant's Memory.jpg|'16. Elephant's Memory'|link=Elephant's Memory In Heat.jpg|'17. In Heat'|link=In Heat The Crossing.jpg|'18. The Crossing'|link=The Crossing Tabula Rasa.jpg|'19. Tabula Rasa'|link=Tabula Rasa Lo-Fi.jpg|'20. Lo-Fi'|link=Lo-Fi Temporada 4 Mayhem.jpg|'1. Mayhem'|link=Mayhem The Angel Maker.jpg|'2. The Angel Maker'|link=The Angel Maker Minimal Loss.jpg|'3. Minimal Loss'|link=Minimal Loss Paradise.jpg|'4. Paradise'|link=Paradise Catching Out.jpg|'5. Catching Out'|link=Catching Out The Instincts.jpg|'6. The Instincts'|link=The Instincts Memoriam.jpg|'7. Memoriam'|link=Memoriam Masterpiece.jpg|'8. Masterpiece'|link=Masterpiece 52Pickup.jpg|'9. 52 Pickup'|link=52 Pickup Brothers In Arms.jpg|'10. Brothers in Arms'|link=Brothers in Arms Normal.jpg|'11. Normal'|link=Normal SoulMates.jpg|'12. Soul Mates'|link=Soul Mates Bloodline.jpg|'13. Bloodline'|link=Bloodline ColdComfort.jpg|'14. Cold Comfort'|link=Cold Comfort ZoesReprise.jpg|'15. Zoe's Reprise'|link=Zoe's Reprise PleasureIsMyBusiness.jpg|'16. Pleasure Is My Business'|link=Pleasure Is My Business Demonology.jpg|'17. Demonology'|link=Demonology Omnivore.jpg|'18. Omnivore'|link=Omnivore HouseOnFire.jpg|'19. House on Fire'|link=House on Fire Conflicted.jpg|'20. Conflicted'|link=Conflicted ShadeofGray.jpg|'21. A Shade of Gray'|link=A Shade of Gray TheBigWheel.jpg|'22. The Big Wheel'|link=The Big Wheel Roadkill.jpg|'23. Roadkill'|link=Roadkill Amplification.jpg|'24. Amplification'|link=Amplification ToHell.jpg|'25. To Hell...'|link=To Hell and Back, part 1 AndBack.jpg|'26. ...And Back'|link=To Hell and Back, part 2 Temporada 5 Nameless, Faceless.jpg|'1. Nameless, Faceless'|link=Nameless, Faceless Haunted.jpg|'2. Haunted'|link=Haunted Reckoner.jpg|'3. Reckoner'|link=Reckoner Hopeless.jpg|'4. Hopeless'|link=Hopeless CradleToGrave.jpg|'5. Cradle to Grave'|link=Cradle to Grave TheEyesHaveIt.jpg|'6. The Eyes Have It'|link=The Eyes Have It ThePerformer.jpg|'7. The Performer'|link=The Performer Outfoxed.jpg|'8. Outfoxed'|link=Outfoxed 100.jpg|'9. 100'|link=100 The Slave of Duty.jpg|'10. The Slave of Duty'|link=The Slave of Duty Retaliation.jpg|'11. Retaliation'|link=Retaliation The Uncanny Valley.jpg|'12. The Uncanny Valley'|link=The Uncanny Valley Risky Business.jpg|'13. Risky Business'|link=Risky Business Parasite.jpg|'14. Parasite'|link=Parasite Publicenemy.jpg|'15. Public Enemy'|link=Public Enemy Mosley Lane.jpg|'16. Mosley Lane'|link=Mosley Lane Solitary.jpg|'17. Solitary Man'|link=Solitary Man The Fight.jpg|'18. The Fight'|link=The Fight A Rite of Passage.jpg|'19. A Rite of Passage'|link=A Rite of Passage ...A Thousand Words.jpg|'20. ...A Thousand Words'|link=...A Thousand Words Exit Wounds.jpg|'21. Exit Wounds'|link=Exit Wounds The Internet Is Forever.jpg|'22. The Internet Is Forever'|link=The Internet Is Forever Our Darkest Hour.jpg|'23. Our Darkest Hour'|link=Our Darkest Hour Temporada 6 The Longest Night.jpg|'1. The Longest Night'|link=The Longest Night J.J..jpg|'2. J.J.'|link=J.J. RemembranceofThingsPast.jpg|'3. Remembrance of Things Past'|link=Remembrance of Things Past Compromising Positions.jpg|'4. Compromising Positions'|link=Compromising Positions Safe Haven.jpg|'5. Safe Haven'|link=Safe Haven Devil's Night.jpg|'6. Devil's Night'|link=Devil's Night Middle Man.jpg|'7. Middle Man'|link=Middle Man Reflection of Desire.jpg|'8. Reflection of Desire'|link=Reflection of Desire Into the Woods.jpg|'9. Into the Woods'|link=Into the Woods What Happens at Home.jpg|'10. What Happens at Home'|link=What Happens at Home 25ToLife.jpg|'11. 25 to Life'|link=25 to Life Corazon.jpg|'12. Corazón'|link=Corazón The Thirteenth Step.jpg|'13. The Thirteenth Step'|link=The Thirteenth Step Sense Memory.jpg|'14. Sense Memory'|link=Sense Memory Today I Do.jpg|'15. Today I Do'|link=Today I Do Coda.jpg|'16. Coda'|link=Coda Valhalla.jpg|'17. Valhalla'|link=Valhalla Lauren.jpg|'18. Lauren'|link=Lauren With Friends Like These.jpg|'19. With Friends Like These...'|link=With Friends Like These... Hanley Waters.jpg|'20. Hanley Waters'|link=Hanley Waters The Stranger.jpg|'21. The Stranger'|link=The Stranger Out of the Light.jpg|'22. Out of the Light'|link=Out of the Light Big Sea.jpg|'23. Big Sea'|link=Big Sea Supply and Demand.jpg|'24. Supply and Demand'|link=Supply and Demand Temporada 7 It Takes a Village.jpg|'1. It Takes a Village'|link=It Takes a Village Proof.jpg|'2. Proof'|link=Proof Dorado Falls.jpg|'3. Dorado Falls'|link=Dorado Falls Painless.jpg|'4. Painless'|link=Painless From Childhood's Hour.jpg|'5. From Childhood's Hour'|link=From Childhood's Hour From Childhood's Hour.jpg|'6. Epilogue'|link=Epilogue There's No Place Like Home.jpg|'7. There's No Place Like Home'|link=There's No Place Like Home Hope.jpg|'8. Hope'|link=Hope Self-Fulfilling Prophecy.jpg|'9. Self-Fulfilling Prophecy'|link=Self-Fulfilling Prophecy The Bittersweet Science.jpg|'10. The Bittersweet Science'|link=The Bittersweet Science True Genius.jpg|'11. True Genius'|link=True Genius Unknown Subject.jpg|'12. Unknown Subject'|link=Unknown Subject Snake Eyes.jpg|'13. Snake Eyes'|link=Snake Eyes Closing Time.jpg|'14. Closing Time'|link=Closing Time A Thin Line.jpg|'15. A Thin Line'|link=A Thin Line A Family Affair.jpg|'16. A Family Affair'|link=A Family Affair I Love You, Tommy Brown.jpg|'17. I Love You, Tommy Brown'|link=I Love You, Tommy Brown Foundation.jpg|'18. Foundation'|link=Foundation Heathridge Manor.jpg|'19. Heathridge Manor'|link=Heathridge Manor The Company.jpg|'20. The Company'|link=The Company Divining Rod.jpg|'21. Divining Rod'|link=Divining Rod Profiling 101.jpg|'22. Profiling 101'|link=Profiling 101 Hit.jpg|'23. Hit'|link=Hit Run.jpg|'24. Run'|link=Run Temporada 8 The Silencer.png|'1. The Silencer'|link=The Silencer The Pact.jpg|'2. The Pact'|link=The Pact Through the Looking Glass.jpg|'3. Through the Looking Glass'|link=Through the Looking Glass God Complex.jpg|'4. God Complex'|link=God Complex The Good Earth.jpg|'5. The Good Earth'|link=The Good Earth The Apprenticeship.jpg|'6. The Apprenticeship'|link=The Apprenticeship The Fallen.jpg|'7. The Fallen'|link=The Fallen The Wheels on the Bus.jpg|'8. The Wheels on the Bus'|link=The Wheels on the Bus Magnificent Light.jpg|'9. Magnificent Light'|link=Magnificent Light The Lesson.jpg|'10. The Lesson'|link=The Lesson Perennials.jpg|'11. Perennials'|link=Perennials Zugzwang.jpg|'12. Zugzwang'|link=Zugzwang Magnum Opus.jpg|'13. Magnum Opus'|link=Magnum Opus All That Remains.jpg|'14. All That Remains'|link=All That Remains Broken.jpg|'15. Broken'|link=Broken Carbon Copy.jpg|'16. Carbon Copy'|link=Carbon Copy The Gathering.jpg|'17. The Gathering'|link=The Gathering Restoration.jpg|'18. Restoration'|link=Restoration Pay It Forward.jpg|'19. Pay It Forward'|link=Pay It Forward Alchemy.jpg|'20. Alchemy'|link=Alchemy Nanny Dearest.jpg|'21. Nanny Dearest'|link=Nanny Dearest Number 6.jpg|'22. #6'|link=Number 6 Brothers Hotchner.jpg|'23. Brothers Hotchner'|link=Brothers Hotchner The Replicator.jpg|'24. The Replicator'|link=The Replicator Temporada 9 The Inspiration.jpg|'1. The Inspiration'|link=The Inspiration The Inspired.jpg|'2. The Inspired'|link=The Inspired Final Shot.jpg|'3. Final Shot'|link=Final Shot To Bear Witness.jpg|'4. To Bear Witness'|link=To Bear Witness Route 66.jpg|'5. Route 66'|link=Route 66 In The Blood.jpg|'6. In The Blood'|link=In The Blood Gatekeeper.jpg|'7. Gatekeeper'|link=Gatekeeper The Return.jpg|'8. The Return'|link=The Return Strange Fruit.jpg|'9. Strange Fruit'|link=Strange Fruit The Caller.jpg|'10. The Caller'|link=The Caller Bully.jpg|'11. Bully'|link=Bully The Black Queen.jpg|'12. The Black Queen'|link=The Black Queen The Road Home.jpg|'13. The Road Home'|link=The Road Home 200.jpg|'14. 200'|link=200 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson.jpg|'15. Mr. & Mrs. Anderson'|link=Mr. & Mrs. Anderson Gabby.jpg|'16. Gabby'|link=Gabby Persuasion.jpg|'17. Persuasion'|link=Persuasion Rabid.jpg|'18. Rabid'|link=Rabid The Edge of Winter.jpg|'19. The Edge of Winter'|link=The Edge of Winter Blood Relations.jpg|'20. Blood Relations'|link=Blood Relations What Happens in Mecklinburg.jpg|'21. What Happens in Mecklinburg'|link=What Happens in Mecklinburg Fatal.jpg|'22. Fatal'|link=Fatal Angels.jpg|'23. Angels'|link=Angels Demons.jpg|'24. Demons'|link=Demons Temporada 10 X.jpg|'1. X'|link=X Burn.jpg|'2. Burn'|link=Burn A Thousand Suns.jpg|'3. A Thousand Suns'|link=A Thousand Suns The Itch.jpg|'4. The Itch'|link=The Itch If the Shoe Fits.jpg|'5. If the Shoe Fits'|link=If the Shoe Fits Boxed In.jpg|'6. Boxed In'|link=Boxed In Hashtag.jpg|'7. Hashtag'|link=Hashtag The Boys of Sudworth Place.jpg|'8. The Boys of Sudworth Place'|link=The Boys of Sudworth Place Fate.jpg|'9. Fate'|link=Fate Amelia Porter.jpg|'10. Amelia Porter'|link=Amelia Porter The Forever People.jpg|'11. The Forever People'|link=The Forever People Anonymous.jpg|'12. Anonymous'|link=Anonymous Nelson's Sparrow.jpg|'13. Nelson's Sparrow'|link=Nelson's Sparrow Hero Worship.jpg|'14. Hero Worship'|link=Hero Worship Scream.jpg|'15. Scream'|link=Scream Lockdown.jpg|'16. Lockdown'|link=Lockdown Breath Play.jpg|'17. Breath Play'|link=Breath Play Rock Creek Park.jpg|'18. Rock Creek Park'|link=Rock Creek Park Beyond Borders.jpg|'19. Beyond Borders'|link=Beyond Borders A Place at the Table.jpg|'20. A Place at the Table'|link=A Place at the Table Mr. Scratch.jpg|'21. Mr. Scratch'|link=Mr. Scratch Protection.jpg|'22. Protection'|link=Protection The Hunt.jpg|'23. The Hunt'|link=The Hunt Temporada 11 The Job.jpg|'1. The Job'|link=The Job The Witness.jpg|'2. The Witness'|link=The Witness 'Til Death Do Us Part.jpg|'3. 'Til Death Do Us Part'|link='Til Death Do Us Part Outlaw.jpg|'4. Outlaw'|link=Outlaw The Night Watch.jpg|'5. The Night Watch'|link=The Night Watch Pariahville.jpg|'6. Pariahville'|link=Pariahville Target Rich.jpg|'7. Target Rich'|link=Target Rich Awake.jpg|'8. Awake'|link=Awake Internal Affairs.jpg|'9. Internal Affairs'|link=Internal Affairs Future Perfect.jpg|'10. Future Perfect'|link=Future Perfect Entropy.jpg|'11. Entropy'|link=Entropy Drive.png|'12. Drive'|link=Drive The Bond.jpg|'13. The Bond'|link=The Bond Hostage.jpg|'14. Hostage'|link=Hostage A Badge and a Gun.jpg|'15. A Badge and a Gun'|link=A Badge and a Gun Derek.jpg|'16. Derek'|link=Derek The Sandman.jpg|'17. The Sandman'|link=The Sandman A Beautiful Disaster.jpg|'18. A Beautiful Disaster'|link=A Beautiful Disaster Tribute.jpg|'19. Tribute'|link=Tribute Inner Beauty.jpg|'20. Inner Beauty'|link=Inner Beauty Devil's Backbone.jpg|'21. Devil's Backbone'|link=Devil's Backbone The Storm.jpg|'22. The Storm'|link=The Storm Temporada 12 The Crimson King.jpg|'1. The Crimson King'|link=The Crimson King Sick Day.jpg|'2. Sick Day'|link=Sick Day Taboo.jpg|'3. Taboo'|link=Taboo Keeper.jpg|'4. Keeper'|link=Keeper The Anti-Terrorism Squad.jpg|'5. The Anti-Terrorism Squad'|link=The Anti-Terrorism Squad Elliott's Pond.jpg|'6. Elliott's Pond'|link=Elliott's Pond Mirror Image.jpg|'7. Mirror Image'|link=Mirror Image Scarecrow.jpg|'8. Scarecrow'|link=Scarecrow Profiling 202.jpg|'9. Profiling 202'|link=Profiling 202 Seek and Destroy.jpg|'10. Seek and Destroy'|link=Seek and Destroy Surface Tension.jpg|'11. Surface Tension'|link=Surface Tension A Good Husband.jpg|'12. A Good Husband'|link=A Good Husband Spencer.jpg|'13. Spencer'|link=Spencer Collision Course.jpg|'14. Collision Course'|link=Collision Course Alpha Male.jpg|'15. Alpha Male'|link=Alpha Male Assistance Is Futile.jpg|'16. Assistance Is Futile'|link=Assistance Is Futile In the Dark.jpg|'17. In the Dark'|link=In the Dark Hell's Kitchen.jpg|'18. Hell's Kitchen'|link=Hell's Kitchen True North.jpg|'19. True North'|link=True North Unforgettable.jpg|'20. Unforgettable'|link=Unforgettable Green Light.jpg|'21. Green Light'|link=Green Light Red Light.jpg|'22. Red Light'|link=Red Light Temporada 13 Wheels Up.jpg|'1. Wheels Up'|link=The Crimson King To A Better Place.jpg|'2. To A Better Place'|link=To A Better Place Killer App.jpg|'3. Killer App'|link=Killer App Blue Angel.jpg|'4. Blue Angel'|link=Blue Angel Lucky Strikes.jpg|'5. Lucky Strikes'|link=Lucky Strikes The Bunker.jpg|'6. The Bunker'|link=The Bunker Dust and Bones.jpg|'7. Dust and Bones'|link=Dust and Bones Neon Terror.jpg|'8. Neon Terror'|link=Neon Terror Categoría:Mentes Criminales